Reach
by Ru Shin
Summary: Response to a dA challenge. Zim has seemingly won, but now Dib is in danger. Can Zim Reach him in time? Oneshot.


So, this was written in response to a challenge on deviantArt. You had to write a story to accompany this lovely piece of artwork: .com/art/Reach-ZaDR-Contest-Open-176447127?q=favby%3Adatte-uchihaprincess%2F38337934&qo=14

It's short, so sorry about that…but I hope you guys enjoy!

_**Reach**_

Smoke billowed in the air, wafting away on the breeze as a small green figure stood atop a bridge staring down into the watery depths below him. No mop of black hair came bobbing up to the surface where his mortal enemy had fallen.

He had done it! He was victorious! There was nothing left to stop him from finishing his grand scheme and taking this filthy planet for the glory of his race once and for all. He turned and began marching proudly back to his ship, ready to finally finish the mission he had started so many years ago. As he walked, scenes from their battle flashed through his mind and his expression slowly changed from glee to troubled frown.

The wound on the human's head had been pretty deep…and there was all that disgusting red fluid flowing down the boy's face as his unconscious body had tipped off the bridge and into the deadly water…well, deadly for his race anyway. Humans didn't start _melting _when wet…but there was something nagging at the back of his mind. Could humans breathe underwater? He didn't think so…

He turned to look over his shoulder, antennae lying flat against his skull. He didn't want the beast to _die_. That would ruin everything. He needed him! Who would he have to gloat to after finally winning? There was, after all, no one else on this dirt ball he liked. Not that he _liked_ the monkey, mind you.

Indecision racked his mind for a few hideous moments. Disturbingly strange and unusual emotions welled up inside him and then, determination filled him suddenly. He would not let him die!

He turned and ran back to the ledge once more, eyes scanning the area for signs of life and seeing none. "Well then," he said with much bravado. "I'll just have to jump in there and pull him out." With that said he leapt, eyes widening in realization a split second later. "Shit!" He grabbed the ledge with his hands and clung to it like a lifeline. What was he thinking? That was liquid death he was about to dive into!

His breath came heavy at the thought of what he'd almost done. How reckless! Did he really want to risk death to save a lousy, inferior being? The answer came easier than he would have liked. Yes. Yes, he did.

He stared at the water with trepidation, slight tremors making his limbs quake. Every second he hesitated was a moment closer to death for the boy under the waves. Scrunching up his face he sent a swift prayer to the Tallests and let go.

The water hit his skin like a thousands needles pricking his flesh and he gasped in a lung full of the vile fluid, feeling it eat away at his insides. He gritted his teeth and forced his eyes open, causing a whole new world of pain. He could no longer tell if the water was just murky, or if his eyes were melting from his sockets. Frantically he searched. He needed to find him soon, or they'd both be goners!

A glimmer caught his attention. Reflected light from the boy's glasses, maybe? He could only hope as he swam deeper towards what he had seen. The water pressure increased and began penetrating his skin. Blood flowed past his lips from the wounds within.

He stretched forth a hand, desperately reaching for something he couldn't see. He had to be close…A brush of fabric against his palm and his hand clenched around it and pulled the still figure close to his own in relief. He began to kick hard, though his strength was failing. He had to break the surface!

Sunlight attacked his damaged eyes suddenly, unrepentantly, and he gasped in a glorious breath of air. The relief was short lived as he made his way to the shore, electricity sparking from his pack. Pain flared through his nerve endings, causing every muscle to scream in agony as he forced himself across the river.

He stood in the shallows, stumbling and dragging the larger body behind him before he collapsed onto dry ground. The residual water was still etching what he knew would be deep, unsightly scars into his skin but the warmth of the sun was solving that problem.

The body next him lay still, lifeless.

Had he failed? Was the boy really dead? He laid a hand on the blue fabric that stretched across the human's chest, the smiley face feeling out of place in this moment. Nothing. No slight rise and fall of the chest, no heart beat.

His fist clenched and angry tears streamed down his face. This couldn't happen! He could not fail this! "No!" His fist pounded into the other's chest. "This. Can't. Happen!" Each word was accentuated with a reverberating slug to the boy's chest.

Suddenly, there was coughing and sputtering and most glorious of all, breathing! A sob escaped him as he watched hazel eyes blink wearily open. They gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity. "Zim?" The boy rasped, sounding unsure.

Zim stood and stumbled a bit. "No, Dib-stink." He took in a shaky breath. "You're just dreaming, go back to that sleeping thing you do."

He watched as bespectacled eyes blinked confusedly at him before shutting wearily and picked him up, extending his mechanical legs. His own were too weak carry his body weight, let alone that of the human as well.

The trek back to his ship was filled with a multitude of hazy thoughts and decidedly un-Irken feelings. He needed to get rid of this burden.

He deposited Dib at the nearest hospital before returning to his base to take care of his own wounds. His grand plans for taking over the planet, and thinking over the emotions flooding through his chest, would have to wait until another day.

-End-


End file.
